Unusual Students in My Art Class
Unusual Students in My Art Class is a YouTube video by Tabbes. It was first posted on September 24, 2017. Description WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN? SCHOOL. And so have you probably. SURVIVE as long as you can. It started not too long ago but you get the jist of how annoying it is to juggle editing, voicing drawing, studying, writing essays, commuting all at once. This is also my first semester dorming with 3 other people, so ya gotta be mindful of them when they're studying too. If the recording sounds off whether its voice or editing, you know why now. But thank yall for being patient with me. Summary Tabbes share some school stories, this time about some of the strangest students in her art class. Stories The touchy one In high school, Tabbes ended up with a few girls sitting around her. Some were friends, some were acquaintances, but there was one girl in front of Tabbes who look behind and give her an alarming smile. Not knowing what that meant, Tabbes realized that it was a warning sign for what the girl was going to do. The girl, nicknamed "Touchy" would inappropriately touch other girls in class (groping and fondling). She would do that to Tabbes anywhere around her seat, table, and the sink. Touchy tried to do that once under Tabbes' table, but Tabbes stomped her down. Despite that, Touchy would just keep touching, but never really did it with the guys because they liked it. Tabbes could not tell the teacher about it because her friends were also friends with Touchy and they thought what Touchy was doing was a friendly gesture. Touchy toned it down after eventually getting the hint that Tabbes did not like it. Art class robbers The art thieves Tabbes is referring to are not the ones online who steal other people's work and claim it as their own, but the ones who steal art and art supplies. The thieves would stuff a few markers from a limited expensive watercolor set and bring them alone, leaving the other students with just dry and empty markers. Tabbes is also mad at kids who steal artworks from other students who worked on them for hours and could never see their work again because of those thieves. Art class a-holes This was an unpleasant experience for Tabbes and she did not like remembering it. The class project was to paint a human face portrait. The face Tabbes chose to draw was Sister Jude Martin, Jessica Lange's character in American Horror Story: Asylum. Tabbes looked up on her phone a photo of Jessica Lange as Sister Jude Martin as a reference. Tabbes sketched the drawing with pencil then started painting. She managed to finish the nun outfit and the hair. So far, the painting looked really decent. Some students came to admire it, compliment it, and even buy it when she was done. Then when Tabbes continued painting, she messed it up entirely with an accidental brush swipe, which made her panic. While some students had high hopes for the painting before the mistake, a few girls waited for it to happen and, when it did, shouted it out to the whole class. The other students and the teacher gave Tabbes sympathy. Tabbes drew a smile and X-eyes with red paint over the painting and submitted it. She still got a decent grade. Artists = introverts? Apparently, most of the students in Tabbes' art class were introverts. They did not want other students to talk to them and disrupt their art forms. If an introvert heard someone compliment their drawings, the introvert would be stunned for 20 minutes then realize that they did not thank them for the compliment. The teacher once announced an end-of-year final project which was to make a five-minute presentation. The students' mood changed from happy to internal panic attack. Fortunately, the teacher was cool about grading and let the students pass, even if their presentations were only a minute long. Inception artists There were some students in Tabbes' art class who would "make art out of themselves", not by face painting, but with extra accessories, including huge earring holes (Tabbes would cringe every time she saw it), piercings and tattoos all over, and crazily colorful and/or poofy hair. Tabbes made a theory that they were "metalheads" not just because of the accessories, but also their attempt to resist headbanging when listening to heavy metal while working. End-card Speaking of school, the new school year had started when Tabbes was working on this video, and she did not like the year so far. It took away all the time that she would have. She promised more animations for her to create and upload but not as often as before. Characters *Tabbes *Parents *Friends *Students *Art teacher *Touchy *Robbers *"A-hole" girls *Introverts *Inception artists/metalheads Trivia *Tabbes mentioned Pennywise, the clown from IT, comparing him to Touchy when she was hiding Tabbes' table. *Tabbes mentioned Dumbo as what the inception artists would like if they took the earrings out of their ear-holes. *A few actual songs were briefly sampled in this video: "Crawling" by nu metal/rap rock band Linkin Park, the X-Files theme at PAL speed, and "Redneck" by groove/thrash metal band Lamb of God. Category:2017 videos Category:Tabbes videos